1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to portable electronic devices with external interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often provide an external port, such as an interface, enabling connection to a peripheral device, accessory, or network. However, the interface is typically small so it is difficult to connect the interface to the peripheral device, especially in a dark environment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.